


Revelaciones

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era esa indiferencia la que estaba haciendo a Jaime Lannister perder los estribos por primera vez en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusta y creen que debería continuarlo déjenmelo saber.

Revelaciones

No notó lo fuerte que estaba sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo hasta que, un par de horas más tarde, al soltarlas, sintió el brazo adolorido y más cansado de lo normal. También tenía la quijada tensa y en cuanto desmontaron para pasar la noche a orillas del río sintió el impulso casi irrefrenable de patear a su caballo. Soltó un bufido disimulado y apenas soltó unas palabras para avisarle a su compañera que iría a buscar madera para encender un fuego. Ella asintió, y naturalmente, le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Eran las palabras de siempre. El tono de siempre. El rostro de siempre. Y esa maldita normalidad lo puso tan furioso que cuando lo notó sus zancadas ya lo habían llevado más lejos de lo necesario.   
¿Por qué no estaba por lo menos un poco molesta? ¿Por qué no le había pedido una explicación? Entre más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de que sólo había dos posibles explicaciones. La primera y la mejor: la moza era lo suficientemente inteligente como para llegar por si misma a la conclusión correcta, por lo que, si nada había pasado, no había motivo para que algo cambiara. La otra opción, la que extrañamente hería su ego, era que efectivamente ella había malinterpretado la situación pero no le importaba.   
Y eso era lo que verdaderamente lo tenía furioso, aunque ni siendo víctima de la más creativa tortura del Rey Loco lo aceptaría públicamente. Pensándolo un poco resultaba divertido. En medio de una carcajada se dejó caer en las raíces de un árbol y después de un rato tuvo que apretarse el estómago con la mano y el muñón porque la risa lo había dejado adolorido y sin aliento:  Jaime Lannister sintiéndose despreciado por Brienne la Bella.   
No es que él hubiera planeado algo de lo sucedido entre él y la moza; aunque tristemente podía contar con los dedos de su única mano las cosas que en toda su vida habían resultado como él las había planeado… y estaba seguro de que incluso le sobrarían algunos dedos.  
Había planeado morir con una espada en la mano y seguía teniendo dificultades para esgrimir una sin rebanarse trozos de piel en el proceso.  
Había planeado cubrir su capa blanca de gloria y llenar de honores su nombre en el Gran Libro Blanco. El único honor que acompañaba a su nombre en el libro era el de haberse convertido en el Matarreyes y la capa que tan poco había disfrutado le había sido arrebatada por los Tyrell para ser otorgada a alguien más acorde a sus intereses.  
Había planeado seguir y amar a Cersei toda la vida. Ahora huía de ella como de la psoriagris y aún no se sentía capaz de determinar el momento en que empezó a despreciarla.  
Ciertamente jamás había planeado emprender esa estéril búsqueda de Sansa Stark hasta el maldito muro y menos aún, terminar atrapado en esa maldita cueva, a la mitad de esa maldita tormenta de nieve, junto a la maldita moza y dando por sentado que aquellos eran sus últimos malditos momentos.  
Habiendo perdido toda pista sobre el paradero de Sansa, no les quedaba más opción que acercarse al muro imaginando que una de las opciones de la chica sería buscar refugio con su medio hermano en el Muro. Por supuesto, no tenían pensado llegar ante el mismo Jon Nieve darse las manos y preguntarle casualmente por el paradero de la chica, pero imaginaron que unas cuantas preguntas por los alrededores les bastarían para saber si la mayor de las Stark se encontraba en el muro.  
La suerte no les favoreció desde el inicio del viaje. El invierno tan largamente presagiado por los Stark se había apoderado de todo el norte, la mayor parte de los caminos eran totalmente intransitables y el resto estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve que en sus mejores momentos les cubría las pantorrillas.   
Estaban a tres jornadas de su destino cuando el caballo de la moza perdió el equilibrio a la orilla de un barranco y cayó con ella antes de que él pudiera desmontar. No recordaba exactamente como había llegado a la orilla, sólo tenía claro el momento en que la vio colgando de una saliente. Jamás había sentido tanto la falta de la mano como en esos instantes cuando un chiquillo de seis años habría atado la soga al caballo en la mitad del tiempo que a él le llevó.   
Como fue capaz enredó parte de la soga desde su codo hasta el muñón y se acercó temerariamente a la orilla para arrojar la soga lo más cerca de Brienne que le fue posible. Ella tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de deslizarse frunció el ceño con su característica expresión tozuda y resuelta, y se lanzó hacia la cuerda.  
Tenía ya medio cuerpo sobre la superficie cuando Jaime pudo tomarla por la cintura y con un último esfuerzo jalarla hacia lo seguro. Cayeron de golpe sobre la nieve y permanecieron abrazados hasta que dejaron de jadear por el esfuerzo.   
Las marcas que la cuerda había dejado en su brazo eran unas de las pocas cicatrices con final feliz que podía presumir.  
Al día siguiente perdieron el caballo que les quedaba cuando una decena de lobos los atacó. Mataron cuatro animales antes de que la manada finalmente se dispersara, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el caballo de Jaime había huido atemorizado con las provisiones restantes.   
No tenían más armas que sus espadas y un par de dagas. Optimistamente, en ese momento creyeron sobrevivir, ya que según sus cálculo estaban a sólo un día de distancia de la villa. Fue entonces cuando la maldita tormenta los atrapó y por varias horas caminaron sin rumbo, totalmente cegados por la nieve y medio congelados hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva, que aparentemente ya le había servido de refugio a alguien más. Restos de una fogata y unos cuantos maderos fue toda la ayuda que los dioses les otorgaron.  
La diminuta fogata que lograron encender ardió por unas cuantas horas y cuando sólo quedaban las ascuas les bastó intercambiar una mirada para entender el mensaje: iban a morir en esa cueva.   
El fuego estaba a punto de extinguirse, la tormenta seguía en su apogeo y no tenían idea del rumbo que habían seguido las últimas horas. Estaban perdidos en más de una forma.  
—Siempre creí que moriría en medio de alguna batalla —murmuró Jaime—, pero…  
Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, buscando desesperadamente algo de calor, que podían escucharse respirar.  
—Pero, hay peores formas de morir —terminó ella con la vista fija en las pequeñas chispas de fuego que se despedían de ellos con un salto final.  
—¿Ahorcados como vulgares ladronzuelos? —le preguntó él con su habitual tono burlón.  
Ella asintió mientras instintivamente deslizaba los dedos sobre el sitio donde la soga de Lady Corazón de piedra había estado a punto de arrancarle la vida.   
—O encerrados en una jaula como animales rabiosos —fue el turno de ella, aunque logró disimular mejor la burla en sus palabras.  
Jaime sonrió recordando esos días de encierro cuando creyó morir sin volver a ver las luz del sol.   
—Creo, mi señora, que esto no está nada mal. Nada mal en realidad.  
Hasta esa parte su memoria funcionaba a la perfección. Recordaba palabra por palabra de la conversación. Recordaba la posición exacta que sus cuerpos tenían hasta que él pronunció la última frase. Su memoria era un mar de detalles hasta que los dos zafiros más brillantes de Tarth fueron tragados por la noche cuando el fuego se apagó.   
Después todo era confusión.  
Había pasado tardes enteras tratando de recordar quién había hecho el primer movimiento, qué labios habían besado primero, qué manos regalaron la primera caricia o la ropa de quién había caído primero. No podía recordar nada de eso; sin embargo tenía claro que al terminar habían pasado horas abrazados en silencio, sin deseos de cerrar los ojos, ambos conscientes de que una vez que el sueño se apoderara de ellos sería el final.  
Pero no fue así.   
Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una luz grisácea y una densa niebla. Después escuchó un relincho y luego sintió el débil calor de la moza aún entre sus brazos.  
—Brienne —la llamó sin éxito—. ¡Brienne! —la zarandeó antes de acercarse a ella para comprobar aliviado que aún respiraba—. ¡Despierta, ya moza! —está vez acompañó sus palabras con una ligera bofetada.  
Sólo entonces ella abrió los ojos. Confundida y aletargada, pero viva.  
Cuando el segundo relincho se dejó escuchar Jaime ya había salido de entre las pieles con que se arroparon y se vestía precipitadamente. Por un momento creyó estar soñando. Su caballo, el mismo que había huido el día anterior estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Nevaba ligeramente y aunque la capa de nieve era espesa pudo ver a lo lejos tres figuras humanas cubiertas totalmente en pieles que perseguían su caballo tratando de capturarlo.  
Resultaron ser comerciantes que, llevando mercancía al muro, quedaron también atrapados por la tormenta cerca de ese lugar. Cuando el clima mejoró y pudieron continuar su viaje se toparon con el caballo y se desviaron de su camino tratando de capturarlo.  
Después de todo, quizás los dioses les habían concedido algo más que una pequeña cueva y unos cuantos maderos.   
Fueron los mismos comerciantes quienes se ofrecieron a llevarlos hasta la villa más cercana y también les dieron la información que buscaban, Sansa no estaba en el muro, pero se rumoraba que la hermana pequeña de Lord Nieve estaba viva y en algún lugar cercano.  
Aquella noche, en la pequeña villa donde lograron alojarse, hablaron sobre el sitio exacto donde deberían seguir la búsqueda, hablaron sobre la suerte que habían tenido, hablaron sobre lo mala que era la comida, del invierno tan crudo, bromearon sobre la poca higiene de la posadera… hablaron de todo, menos de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.   
Con el correr de los días tampoco mostraron interés en saber porque siguió sucediendo. Quizás fue simplemente que la experiencia resultó lo suficientemente placentera como para no desear repetirla. Quizás fue la certeza de que en cualquier momento volverían a enfrentarse a la muerte y era mejor tener algo bueno a que aferrarse. Tal vez era que, después de todo, el daño estaba hecho y lo mismo daba ya pecar una vez que cien.  
En ocasiones, Jaime no podía evitar comparar a las dos únicas mujeres que habían compartido su lecho. No podían ser más dispares. El día y la noche. Cersei era el epítome de la gracia y la belleza, una de las mujeres más deseadas de poniente incluso después de su humillante caída. A Brienne, en cambio, nadie la voltearía a ver una segunda vez sin un motivo poderoso.   
Irónicamente, entre las sábanas Cersei se convertía en una fiera guerrera que no admitía derrota ni cedía terreno mientras Brienne, al más leve toque de su mano se transformaba en una verdadera reina que sabía exactamente cuándo ceder y cuando exigir; toda una reina hasta que llegaba el momento de ponerse nuevamente la armadura y volvía ser la moza brusca y salvaje de siempre.   
Pero incluso esa moza salvaje —pensó Jaime— debió sentir algo al ver al hombre con el que estaba involucrada sacar a una mujer medio desnuda de su habitación.  
Era esa indiferencia la que estaba haciendo a Jaime Lannister perder los estribos por primera vez en su vida.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, había momentos que lo valían todo.  
> Por eso al día siguiente hizo lo único que podía hacer: callar y fingir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.   
> Si les gusta no olviden dejar un comentario. Si encuentran algún error también dejen un comentario. Si están tristes porque su perro no quiere comer... también dejen un comentario! ;D

La estrellas ya brillaban cuando finalmente se acomodaron a comer. La  liebre estaba tan flaca que al quitarle la piel prácticamente sólo quedaron los huesos, pero estaba caliente e incluso roer los huesos  era mejor que pasar la noche con el estómago vacío. Hablaron un rato sobre trivialidades y como siempre Brienne tuvo muchas oportunidades para disfrutar de la risa fácil de Jaime.

Si meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría a amar la risa de Jaime Lannister lo hubiera tomado por loco sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había llegado a apreciar muchas cosas de él  además de su risa y su sarcástico sentido del humor. Sobre todo, admiraba que lo único más fuerte en él que su deseo de convertirse en un hombre de honor era su esfuerzo por disimularlo bajo una máscara de cinismo.

A veces se preguntaba qué diría Lady Catelyn al saberla finalmente convertida en la puta del Matarreyes. ¿Qué diría su padre? Brienne estaba segura de que ni él ni los dioses podrían perdonarla porque desde pequeña su septa le había dejado claro que el principal requisito para perdonar un pecado era el arrepentimiento. Y ella no estaba arrepentida.

No podía achacar su conducta de la primera vez a un impulso generado por  la certeza de la muerte, porque la segunda vez no enfrentaban ningún peligro y cuando él la busco ella no fue capaz de negarse. No sólo consentía cada vez que él la bscaba, secretamente podía aceptar que deseaba que las pocas oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos se multiplicaran. Desgraciadamente, aun viajando, solos siempre había peligros de los que guardarse y ojos u oídos indiscretos a los que no era conveniente alimentar.

Aunque en un principio vanamente había tratado de engañarse a sí misma pensando que se trataba de gratitud o amistad, hacía tiempo ya que tenía claro lo que sentía por Jaime. En el fondo tenía miedo de aceptar la verdad porque sabía que ese amor convertía lo que había sentido por Renly en un juego de niños. Sabía perfectamente que para él  lo sucedido en la cueva no había sido más que un último deseo, algo que hacer por última vez antes de morir. Sabía también que los hombres tenían apetitos que saciar y los saciaban con lo que tuvieran a mano, incluso con ella.

Nunca se había permitido fantasear con llegar hasta ese punto con él. En realidad no era capaz de recordar si en algún momento de su vida se había permitido fantasear luego de aceptar la verdad que encontraba en cada reflejo de su rostro. No fantaseaba ni se mentía  a sí misma: no había finales felices para mujeres como ella. Por eso exactamente se limitaba a disfrutar de unos cuantos momentos aunque eso significara condenarse para siempre.

Cuando terminaron de comer permanecieron frente al fuego en silencio. Él estaba sentado sobre unas rocas y ella se acomodó en el suelo  a su lado. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hasta rozarle la rodilla mientras Jaime jugueteaba suavemente con su cabello y luego deslizaba la mano por su mejilla mutilada, luego por su cuello hasta llegar lentamente a su hombro. Ese simple contacto bastó para lograr que por primera vez se sintiera una mujer completa. Más mujer incluso que cuando se le entregaba.

Sí, había momentos que lo valían todo.

Por eso al día siguiente hizo lo único que podía hacer: callar y fingir.

La lluvia se había dejado sentir desde temprano, ligera pero constante. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlos a  detenerse pero si para helarles los huesos y ponerlos de mal humor. A media tarde, cuando abandonando toda precaución decidieron tomar uno de los caminos principales, se encontraron con una pequeña comitiva encabezada por un banderizo de los Lannister. Jaime ni siquiera pudo recordar su nombre y se limitó a fingir que reconocía al hombre que de inmediato lo colmó de atenciones.

Después de ser presentada cortésmente como Lady Brienne de Tarth y recibir la obligada mirada de cortés desagrado de Ser Goldshield se mantuvo un par de metros a la izquierda de Jaime. Lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación, pero no tanto como ser parte de ella.

Eran solamente una docena de caballeros escoltando a Lady Tatiana, una chiquilla que no podría tener más de trece o catorce años, bonita aunque algo regordeta. Estaba prometida con el hijo segundón de un señor de poca monta y la escoltaban para entregarla a su prometido. Con ella iban cuatro de sus damas, una de ellas particularmente hermosa miraba con desprecio a Brienne y sonreía con falsa timidez cuando creía que Ser Goldshield o Jaime miraban en su dirección.

Ser Goldshield le explicó a Jaime que además del matrimonio de Lady Tatiana también había logrado concertar el de una de sus _doncellas,_ Katrina.

—Lo digo en serio, my Lord, hubiera deseado encontrarle un mejor partido porque los servicios en la alcoba que la chica me brindó fueron dignos de todo un rey —le comentó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de complicidad—. Me duele perder a una servidora tan eficiente, pero es lo menos que un caballero puede hacer para recompensar un buen servicio, ¿no lo cree así, my Lord?

Jaime soltó un bufido y Brienne intuyó que estaba recibiendo más información de la necesaria.

Llegaron a una posada justo cuando la lluvia empezaba a arreciar y Ser Goldshield insistió en que se cenaran y pasaran la noche por su cuenta en la posada. Jaime cruzó una breve mirada con ella y estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era tan mala idea pasar la noche bajo techo, incluso si eso implicaba soportar unas horas más la cháchara interminable del hombre.

Brienne se mantuvo a cierta distancia, terminó de cenar de prisa y se dirigió a los establos para asegurarse de que sus monturas estuvieran listas para la mañana siguiente. Uno de los animales tenía dañadas dos herraduras y antes de retirarse a descansar decidió consultar con Jaime la conveniencia de cambiar al animal por otro descansado y en buenas condiciones que la posadera le ofrecía por un buen precio.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando la puerta de la habitación de Jaime se abrió y la hermosa Katrina salió medio vestida con un camisón transparente y las mejillas sonrojadas. Jaime apareció detrás de ella con el pecho desnudo y por un instante los tres se quedaron congelados por lo incómodo de la situación.

—Mi Señor —murmuró Katrina, al primera en reponerse, haciendo una breve inclinación y desapareciendo por el pasillo mientras se acomodaba el camisón.

—No… quise interrumpir —fue todo lo que acertó a murmurar Brienne antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la misma dirección de Katrina.

Sentía las mejillas rojas y quizás por puro instinto de preservación su mente quedó en blanco. Sin pensarlo siquiera regresó al establo y, buscando una actividad para ocupar sus manos, empezó a cepillar su caballo con movimientos lentos y repetitivos. Para cuando tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo la mitad de la crin ya estaba enredada entre su mano y el cepillo y el animal coceaba con impaciencia.

Regresó a su habitación pidiéndole fuerzas a todos los dioses para actuar con naturalidad porque, se repitiò mil veces antes de quedar dormida, aquello era algo natural. Todos los hombres, grandes señores y campesinos, eventualmente buscaban mujeres para compartir su cama, incluso aquellos casados con hermosas damas. Según la septa Roelle una mujer de verdad debía hacer caso omiso de esas actividades de su señor y actuar indiferente.

Jaime Lannister era un hombre, Brienne no era su mujer ni tenía compromiso alguno con ella y, ciertamente, hermosa sería la última palabra que la gente usaría para describirla. De modo que lo sucedido era algo normal, y aunque le estuviera carcomiendo las entrañas debía fingir naturalidad.

Y eso hizo.

Por eso cuando a la mañana siguiente Jaime trató de iniciar una conversación con la palabra “Anoche” ella lo interrumpió hablando de los caballos y de la conveniencia de partir lo antes posible. Todo debía continuar como siempre.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahora tú eres ese juramento que no he hecho y pienso guardar".

Seguía sentado sin intenciones de moverse. Escuchó ruidos e instintivamente su mano se dirigió a la espada. Resultó ser sólo Brienne, que lo miró aprensiva por un instante antes de preguntarle si todo estaba bien. No supo cómo contestar, de modo que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hubiera preferido seguir molesto con ella y preguntarle de una maldita vez que rayos era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero entonces esos ojos azules se fijaron en él, llenos de una mal disfrazada preocupación y se rindió. Hacia ya tiempo que ella podía desarmarlo más fácilmente con una mirada que espada en mano.

La primera vez que la vio, lo recordaba bien, la había comparado con una vaca. Pero la moza resultó ser una verdadera guerrera: astuta, fuerte, ágil, y se había ganado su respeto tan rápido que antes de analizarlo ya estaba arriesgando la vida por ella de la forma más estúpida posible. Aprendió a admirar su altísimo e ingenuo sentido del honor porque le recordaba que él, hacía mucho tiempo ya, había sido también un ingenuo.

Y ahí estaba, a unos pasos de distancia, esa extraña mujer que sólo él conocía como tal. Los cambios que había sufrido desde su primer encuentro no habían hecho más que acentuar su natural fealdad; sin embargo, ese rostro que para el resto del mundo resultaba repulsivo para Jaime era una fuente de paz. Los únicos ojos en los que podía ver el reflejo del hombre que quería ser. Por eso tenía que estar seguro de que ella entendía.

⎯Anoche…

⎯Deberíamos volver ⎯lo interrumpió firmemente antes de darle la espalda y volver sobre sus pasos.

Estúpida moza necia.

⎯Yo menos que nadie tengo motivos para dudar tu feminidad, Brienne ⎯incluso de espaladas la observó sonrojarse e inevitablemente eso dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios⎯, pero tengo que decirte que sin duda alguna eres la mujer más extraña de los siete reinos.

El rubor en sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos parecieran de ser posible más azules, quizás por eso Jaime seguía disfrutando con las bromas que le dirigía y exacerbaban su timidez natural. Se esforzó por dejar de sonreír, decidió que por una vez se portaría como un adulto maduro y sensato.

La siguió mansamente, la ayudó a encender el fuego y se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia. Hablaron un poco, pero ella logró ingeniárselas para rehuir su mirada. Antes de acostarse Jaime quiso besarla y ella se lo permitió, sin resistencia pero sin pasión. Él lo dejó pasar.

No podía recordar la primera vez que se encontró deseando tenerla cerca para comentar con ella alguna trivialidad de su día ni cuándo había empezado a preguntarse qué haría ella cada vez que se enfrentaba a una decisión difícil. Brienne de Tarth era el perfecto ejemplo de sensatez y honorabilidad. Sin embargo Jaime estaba seguro de que no era la sensatez la que estaba cerrando sus oídos a cualquier explicación.

La observó un rato, mientras se acomodaba para dormir. Siempre la misma rutina: se cubría con las pieles hasta los hombros, abrazaba sus codos, y miraba fijamente el cielo por unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos, luego seguía un rato despierta. Conocía perfectamente como cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración cuando finalmente cedía al sueño. Le quedaban unos minutos antes de que eso sucediera y decidió aprovecharlos.

⎯Mi padre siempre solía decir que resultaba más fácil librarse de una verruga que de las zalamerías de sus lacayos ⎯comenzó a decir como si simplemente continuara una conversación anterior⎯. Todos pretendían ganar su favor ofreciéndole sus mejores vinos, los más caros banquetes y, los más osados, consideraban parte de su deber ofrecer también entretenimientos para la cama. ⎯la moza abrió los ojos, pero neciamente los clavó en las estrellas sobre ella⎯. Yo nunca me he creído con la obligación de beber un vino si no es de mi agrado, incluso si se me ofrece como obsequio. Lo mismo aplica para el resto de las cortesías.

Reticente y temerosa, Brienne lo miró.

⎯No paso nada. No soy del tipo que acepta a toda mujer que se le ofrece para calentarle la cama… Pero supongo que, o bien ya lo sabías, o no te importaba ⎯añadió, y se maldijo mil veces por no haber sido capaz de ocultar mejor su tono herido.

La moza se incorporó lentamente. Lo estudió; abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir. Terminó abrazándose las rodillas y tragando saliva para reunir valor.

⎯¿Por qué conmigo entonces? ⎯le preguntó, y Jaime no necesitó demasiada agudeza para entender que llevaba semanas buscando esa respuesta.

Él se había hecho la misma pregunta desde aquella primera vez en la cueva. Estaba seguro de que había muchas otras respuestas, probablemente mejores y más profundas, pero para un hombre de armas como él, la primera respuesta era la más importante:

⎯Porque confío en ti. Y en la cama como en una batalla, necesito tener a mi lado a alguien que no dude en dar la vida por mí. A alguien por quien yo esté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Quizás fue una trampa de luz, pero le pareció ver una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla mutilada de la moza. De _su_ moza.

Sin proponérselo siquiera la explicación caló profundamente también en él. Al fin logró entender cuándo había terminado su relación con Cersei: en el instante preciso en que dejó de confiar en ella.

Brienne seguía en la misma posición, con la barbilla recargada en las rodillas. Justo cuando Jaime empezaba a preguntarse si su respuesta la había decepcionado ella habló.

⎯Me estaba quemando por dentro ⎯le confesó finalmente, mordiéndose el labio⎯. Pensar que esa mujer y tú…

Jaime sonrió. Esa confesión no había aliviado su ego, había desvanecido sus propias inseguridades.

Guardaron silencio por un rato hasta que, después de arrojar unos maderos más al fuego, Jaime fue a sentarse junto a ella.

⎯Ser Goldshield dijo que iba a recompensar con un buen matrimonio a esa muchacha por los… _servicios_ que le había ofrecido. ¿Es eso lo que los Lannister acostumbran hacer? ⎯volvió a preguntar Brienne con aparente desinterés.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jaime soltó una carcajada, una fuerte, capaz de poner en pausa la más encarnizada de las batallas. Pensó en Tyrion, si su hermano se hubiera sentido obligado a buscar buenos maridos para todas las mujeres con las que había compartido la cama, sería, sin lugar a dudas, la casamentera más famosa de lo siete reinos.

El ceño fruncido de Brienne le dejó bien claro que esperaba más seriedad. Su respuesta era no. Los Lannister no acostumbraban ese tipo de recompensas, y aun de ser así, no imaginaba un escenario donde él arrojara voluntariamente a su mujer a los brazos de otro hombre.

Por años, la tortura de saber a Cersei acariciada por otro solamente lograba atenuarse con el vago consuelo de haber sido el primer hombre en su vida, el único al que ella decía amar.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no quería limitarse a ser el primer hombre en la vida de Brienne, quería ser el único. El único que conociera la historia de sus cicatrices y pudiera cubrir con besos y caricias todas y cada una de ellas.

⎯En toda mi vida no hubo más mujer que Cersei. Pensándolo un poco resulta divertido… ⎯declaró con amargura⎯ Dediqué casi toda mi vida a guardarle lealtad al único juramento que jamás hice. El que menos se lo merecía quizás.

Y entonces, como si de repente las piezas encontraran su lugar por si mismas, esa verdad que se había disfrazado de muchas otras cosas reveló su verdadera apariencia frente a Jaime.

⎯Ahora tú eres ese juramento que no he hecho y pienso guardar. De modo que ⎯añadió después de un rato, sonriendo ligeramente⎯, si eso es lo que te preocupa, me encargaré de proveerte con él único marido incapaz de reprocharte tu vergonzosa aventura con el Matarreyes.

⎯¡Yo no quiero…! ⎯gritó fieramente hasta que el verdadero significado de sus palabras la calló de golpe.

Algunas veces la mujer podía ser terriblemente lenta.

Jaime sonrió y la tomó de la mano hasta que ella, también con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios se quedó dormida.

No había nada seguro para ellos. No podían planear qué hacer con un mañana que probablemente no verían llegar, pero aun así, a la mañana siguiente, mientras cabalgan lado a lado, sabían sin necesidad de palabras que se seguirían pese a todo. Porque en ese mundo desgarrado por la guerra no había parejas como ellos, sólo ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones. 
> 
> Desde luego, todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, verdad?


End file.
